


Unpleasant Prospect

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attachment Issues, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Heterosexuality, Imagination, Implied Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship Doubt, Secrets, Senses, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Harry," Her voice was quiet. "You placed a Silencing Charm on the door."He shrugged.





	Unpleasant Prospect

**NIGHTMARE** , n.

a frightening or unpleasant dream; a terrifying or very unpleasant experience or prospect.

 

* * *

"Hermione."

She was standing in the doorway, goosebumps rising on her arms from the cold blowing into the room and her hair plaited into a dark French braid down her back. Damp lines of moonlight trailed across the white of his face as he half-turned. His eyes met hers as she slowly crossed the magicked threshold.

Her white tee was a bit too big- it slipped down the soft slope of her shoulder. He imagined putting his mouth there, tongue flicking the taste of salt from her skin.

"Harry," Her voice was quiet. "You placed a Silencing Charm on the door."

He shrugged.

She sat on his bed, cross-legged. The pair of shorts she was wearing- tiny things made of blue mesh- rode up her thighs. He imagined placing his hand there, fingers splayed wide over the paled flesh. She asked him how he was feeling.

"I..." His voice petered out before he could even get midway through the sentence.

Hermione just sat there next to him, a whisper of warmth from her hair brushing his hand. Before he could _stop thinkingthinkingthinking,_ he'd already imagined her turning to face him and her eyes going wide and imagined kissing her and it being like seeing spellworks go off for the first time and he thought about how her mouth would be blooming and he would feel the tawny softness of her hair shifting across his fingers and how amazingly, beautifully not like Ginny Weasley she was.

But that didn't happen. And that was that because if nothing else, fidelity mattered and he still felt for Ginny. He didn't really want Hermione, at least he didn't fully think that. It was more the fact that she was there. But Ron was, too. And the two of them happened to be  _together_ , and with Harry, too. And he loves Ron and Ginny and Hermione. This was probably just lust. Easily enough ignored, at that. He'd be--

"Fine, Hermione."


End file.
